I'm trying to be nonchalant
by NinjaJ19
Summary: Robin and Zatanna, some canon and OC/OC. Series of one-shots and dabbles. May include mini-series.


**This a Robin/Zatanna one-shot that I wrote, might (as in 95%) become a series of different one-shots though. I also wanna say sorry for making you guys wait so long, I had a big science fair, but I did end up winning a prize. I would also like to dedicate this to InvisibleNinja1234 and Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

_B01 - Robin, A03 - Zatanna Zatara_

"Hey Robin!"

"Oh-hey Zatanna," _Did I just stutter? "_So what's up?"

_"_Oh nothing mu-"

_"_Watch it _Kid Idiot!"_

"You watch it _Blonde_, you didn't have to stand in the middle of the road."

"I was walking Kid Dork."

"And I was running to see my Best Friend," Kid Flash said and he zoomed up to me.

"Hey Wally," I said.

"Hey Rob and hey Zat - oh, your having a moment here, Seeya!" Kf said as he picked Artemis up and ran away. I heard "What the Fu..." and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry for Kid Idiot here," I said.

"No problem," Zee said, then added, "Well at least he's gone."

"Oh and Zatanna I wanted to ask you something."

"Go Ahead."

"I was wondering," I started," Okay I'm trying to be non-chalant-"

"Be as chalant as you like," She replied.

I grinned and continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie this weekend?"

"Sure pick me up at 5 on Saturday."

"Ok, soooo." _Yes, Totally asterous!_

"Wanna go see Arty and Wally argue."

"Sure," I said as she slipped her hand into mine and off we went to go find Wally and Artemis.

* * *

><p>Zatanna's PoV<p>

Off we went to find Wally and Artemis, only to find them bickering. "Hey Wally," Rob called, but the speedster didn't notice him. I tapped Arty's shoulder and she fell - in shock - on Wally.

"Eww get off me Baywatch!" Artemis shrieked.

"Well technically you are on me, _replacement."_

"Don't you start with me Flash Boy."

"No, you don't start with me, blonde."

_"Nrocpop emos em ekam oG"_ Zatanna recited as popcorn appeared in her hands.

"Want one?"

"Sure," Robin replied as he took a piece of popcorn and continued watching his teammates. The two started to raise their voices causing Jayden and Maribelle to walk in. Rob gave a nod to Jayden as I offered them popcorn. I snickered as the arguement got more intense and _explicit._ Jayden just rolled his eyes as Maribelle slipped her hand in his as they walked away.

"This is getting boring, isn't?" Rob asked me then told the two, "Why don't you guys just shut-up and make out." I giggled, he has been deemed the Troll Wonder for a reason.

"Stay out of this," Arty shouted as she pulled a crossbow out.

"Hey that's my bes-" Wally sarted before getting socked in the face by Artemis. **(1)**

_"Now,"_ Robin mouthed then I chanted, "_Raeppasid."_ We turned invisble and snuck away.

* * *

><p><em>Brriing, Brriing, <em>went my phone, it my dad.

Hey Zatanna, it's me Zatara, or you dad. By the way I learned how to text. Oh and come home now, love dad. P.S. Do you need to write signed, etc. I'm not sure.** (2)**

**"**So, see you here on Saturday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll text you later." He said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Sure," I replied with a smirk.

_Brriing, Brriing_

Zatanna, Come Home Now.

"Soo," I started awkwardly, "See you on Saturday."

"Oh yeah, see you on Saturday."

* * *

><p>~At Zatanna's house<p>

"Hey Dad!"

"Zatanna, do you have something to tell me?" Zatara said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah.." i said then mubmbed, "I, uh, got a date with Robin."

"Okay, just don't stay out past 3 (am)," Dad said.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, Robin's PoV<p>

"I got a date with Zatanna, I just got a date with Zatanna on Saturday, YES TOTALLY ASTEROUS!"

"So, time to give my little brother some dating 101, huh," Wally said, not noticing him **(1.a)** I punched him in the face.

"Owww," he responded.

"Sorry bro, I guess I just dozed off," I said.

"Yeah, you were think of Zatanna, right?" Artemis asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I replied, sarcastically.

"Ok, rule number one never listen to Wally's dating advice - [Hey] {Oh shut up Kid Idiot} number two is to be nonchalant (But she said to be as chalant as I like,) {Oh shut up Troll Blunder} (That's a new one) {Whatever} and finally rule number three - (Shut up she just texted me!) {Ok fine get dating advice on your own}"

Hey Boy Wonder it's Zee! Text me back, Zatanna

I grinned, "Feelin' the aster."

"Get a new catchphase!" Yelled Arty.

"Sure Arty-"

"NOBODY CALLS ME ARTY,"

"Sorry _Arty."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok done, finally. <strong>

**(1) and (1.a) - Yesterday we had a sub, and my best friend wanted answers to homework but I was sleeping so I freaked and socked him in the stomach - he's fine though.**

**(2) Close to what my grandma sent me yesterday, she learned how to text, kinda.**

**During Arty's "Rules" the talking was**

**() - Rob**

**[] - Wally**

**{} - Arty**

**Note: Yesterday refers to Jan. 18. 2012. edited for private reasons - 1/20/12**


End file.
